


Feet

by ZazzyBlue



Series: Poems By Zazzy Blue [1]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: My Poetry, Poetry, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, picture prompt, poem, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZazzyBlue/pseuds/ZazzyBlue
Summary: This is based off a prompt I found on a Facebook group. This is Feet.
Series: Poems By Zazzy Blue [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805881
Kudos: 1
Collections: Poetry





	Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoy!!

Feet

Dangling feet

Bouncing off the back of a passenger seat

A passenger seat

Of the midnight non-stop train

The subway adventure

Dancing in the high of subtle pain

That pain

The ache that stems from wishing yourself away

To someplace deep in a dystopian tale

With overgrown ivy and empty lanes

Driving aimlessly

Fluttering down the street in the seat of your 

Downbeat Chevy pickup

Singing along to the songs that once played on your radio

Echoes of reality flashing in the tunnel lights

Highlights of a life you never knew

Existing only in your dreams and moments like these

Moments on empty trains on rails

A train that sails down its path

This path

This winding tunneled path

Alone in the dark with your earphones in

Humming to the music, starting to sing

Kicking your legs in the air as your hair

Hangs off the edge of your chair

Wishing for a life with less despair but build on death

And apocalyptic wasteland wildlife

Taking in the new life, in some way a better life

A restart

A fresh kick at a new part of the beginning of the world

After the end of the world

But alas you are here

Here in the dark that’s so clear

So warm

So welcoming

Keeping you safe from the outside world just that moment more

One more

One more stop then off you hop but not yet

No

For now it is just you

The view

And your feet

Bouncing off the back of your passenger seat

A passenger seat

Of the midnight non-stop train.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was fun to read. I don't often write poetry but I do enjoy the fluidity and relaxing nature of it so when I do write it go as all out as I can XD Hopefully there will be more to this series of poems soon.


End file.
